To Walk Again
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Side story to A Bouncing Bundle of Thundercat joy. Tylina a young Thunderian is orphaned and the only survivor of her ship. Her left leg was badly injured below the left knee. It had been a couple of days and the leg is in bad shape. She is found by Bengali and Pumyra. Once rescue her leg is amputated. Now she feels lost and alone. Bengali wants to help her and he has an idea how.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Bengali was with Pumyra who was now his lovely wife. They enjoyed life on third earth in the tower of omens with Lynx-o and Snarfer. Late one night there was a crashing sound. A Thunderian escape pod crashed and a young now orphaned white tiger Thunderian girl was now on Third earth. She was alive but her left leg was really badly injured she couldn't walk. In fact her leg below the knee was so badly injured she didn't know what would happen. She couldn't leave that spot because she was in such pain.

A couple of days passed and she felt sick and was in pain her left leg below the knee was so badly infected it was covered in dead tissue. She couldn't even move her left leg below the knee any more. She knew she had to move and find help. But she didn't know how. She couldn't walk to get out of there so she decided to try to call for help by shouting.

"Help!" she called. "Help!"

Slithe and Monkian were nearby and heard the cries. They decided to make the problem worse. The girl saw the mutants and started call for help even louder.

"HELP!" She screamed.

Bengali and Pumyra heard the scream. "Someone needs help, let's go," Bengali said.

"We better hurry," Pumyra said.

Bengali and Pumyra saw Slithe and Monkian attacking a young child. "Leave that child alone," Bengali said both he and Pumyra fought the mutants off. "Are you alright?" he asked the child.

The child was scared but nodded.

"You look like you have been here a while," Pumyra said.

"I have I crashed here two days ago, my escape pod crashed here when my family's ship was filling with deadly gas there was only on escape pod intact so my parents put me inside and sent me off inside. It crashed her and I badly injured my left leg, I am unable to walk because of the pain," the girl said.

"My name is Bengali and this is my wife Pumyra, what is your name?" Bengali said.

"Tylina," Tylina said.

"Well Tylina we will take care of you," Bengali said and picked her up.

Pumyra saw Tylina's left leg. "Her leg is in bad shape and I can tell she is really hurting. I need to clean it," Pumyra said and took out some disinfectant to spray on it. She sprayed it on.

"Ouch!" Tylina said.

"I know it stings, but it should help your leg heal." Pumyra said. Then felt Tylina's forehead. "Bengali we need to get her to the tower of omens fast she's got a high fever,"

"Then let's go," Bengali said.

They ran to the tower of omens. Lynx-o and Lion-o were there and Lion-o them running up. "Bengali and Pumyra are back. Something is in Bengali's arms." Lion-o said.

"Whatever it is it's life force is weak, it must be in poor health." Lynx-o said.

Bengali and Pumyra came in. Lion-o saw it was a Thunderian child. "It's a Thunderian child," Lion-o said.

'Yes and she's sick," Pumyra said. "We need to get her to the medical bay in the tower of omens." she said.

"Let's hurry," Lynx-o said.

"Lynx-o call cat's lair tell them what is going on," Lion-o said.

"I will," Lynx-o said. Then called cat's lair and told them what is going on.

Pumyra started treatment. She didn't like how Tylina's leg looked. It was in terrible shape almost everything below the left knee was becoming dead tissue. Pumyra was really worried and came out after finishing treatment.

"Well?" Lion-o asked.

"Her fever is down, but her left leg doesn't look good. From right here below the knee is becoming dead tissue. Her health will continue to get worse. So the only way to save her life is to amputate." Pumyra said.

"What do you mean?" Snarfer asked.

"I mean I have to take away the bad part of her leg to save her life." Pumyra said.

"Oh dear," Liosia said.

"Oh dear is right," Bengali said.

"It's the only way," Pumyra said.

"Go ahead and do what needs to be done," Lion-o said.

Pumyra put Tylina under and removed most of the lower left leg. She stitched the wound closed and bandaged it. "There, all done," Pumyra said. Then came out.

"Well?" Tygra asked.

"It was a success the bad part of her leg was removed and she will be just fine," Pumyra said.

Tylina woke up a bit later. "Good to see you're awake." Pumyra said.

"Yes you are going to be just fine," Bengali said.

"I can't feel my left foot or lower left leg at all," Tylina said.

"Tylina," Pumyra said looking her in the eye. "You're lower left leg had to be amputated, I had to take it off to save your life." she said.

"You mean I will never walk again?" Tylina said she was so sad. It was like her whole world came crashing down.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tylina sat in her bed in the tower of omens medical bay. Her lower left leg was just amputated. She lost her hope. She couldn't walk anymore she would have to depend on others for the rest of her life. She longed to walk again. She wanted run, she wanted to climb. But sadly she could no longer do that. She was very upset by this. She wished it wasn't so but it was.

Tylina was so sad. Bengali came in with some food. "Here eat," he said.

"No thanks," Tylina said.

"Tylina you need to eat, I know things may seem hopeless now, but remember one thing that still matters more than anything," Bengali said.

"What is that?" Tylina asked.

"You are still alive," Bengali said. "You have a whole life ahead of you so don't throw it away," he said.

"Okay," Tylina said and ate.

Lynx-o could understand the girl felt she lost some freedom when she lost her leg. He felt the same way when he lost his sight. He decided to talk to her. "Tylina?" he said coming in.

"Oh hello," Tylina said.

"I am Lynx-o," Lynx-o said.

"Hi," Tylina said.

"I know how you feel, feeling like you lost a freedom you enjoyed and took for granted most of the time," Lynx-o said.

"Yeah I shouldn't have taken walking for granted, what did you take for granted and lost?" Tylina asked.

"My vision," Lynx-o said.

"You're blind?" Tylina asked.

"Yes," Lynx-o said. "It happened during Thundera's destruction fire burn my eyes badly, causing me to lose my sight. I was upset I found it hard at first but I learned to adapt. I am sure you will learn to adapt too," he said.

"You really think so?" Tylina asked.

"Yes," Lynx-o said.

"Thanks Lynx-o," Tylina said.

Tylina started to perk up a bit after that she wanted to see more of Third earth. So Bengali picked her up and began to carry her on his back. He showed her around. "This place is full of wonders," Tylina said.

"Yes it is," Bengali said.

Hachiman came up and saw Bengali. "Hello Bengali who is this young child?" Hachiman asked.

"This is Tylina," Bengali said.

"Can she not follow you?" Hachiman asked.

"No I can't," Tylina said.

"Tylina lost her lower left leg in because of an accident it had to be removed to save her life." Bengali said.

"Poor child," Hachiman said.

"I'll be okay, this better than just sitting around," Tylina said.

Tylina still spent most of her days sitting around. She wanted to move on her own and stop calling for someone to pick her up and take her were she needed. Or called ask them to get something for her that she couldn't reach or get too. She was wanting more independence.

"Poor dear she must being ever so helpless on able to sit on spot not able to get where she needs to go, she must feel like she can't do anything on her own." Liosia said.

Bengali wanted to help Tylina but how?


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Bengali was trying figure out how to help Tylina. He wanted a way for her to walk again. Panthro was with him. "There has to be some way to help her," Bengali said.

"I remember one guy I met while on mission with the Feliner, he has a prosthetic leg." Panthro said.

"That's it we need to make Tylina a prosthetic leg," Bengali said. He started by measuring Tylina's leg and molding the amputated one. Then he went to work. Panthro was helping. They had to make sure it was sturdy and not fall apart. They also had to make sure it was not too heavy so it would be easy to use. They also had to make sure it would fit comfortably on Tylina's leg.

Finally after a bit of work they had the first leg done. "Okay let's see if it will work," Bengali said.

Pumyra saw what they made. "I sure hop this works," Pumyra said.

"Tylina I have something to show you," Bengali said.

"What is it?" Tylina asked from her spot on the floor.

"Ta-da," Bengali said showing her.

"What is it?" Tylina asked looking at it.

"It's a prosthetic leg, made especially for you, Panthro and I made it. This is one idea we had but if this one doesn't work we were working on other so we will keep making them until we find out what works best for you," Bengali said.

"So I will be able to walk again?" Tylina asked.

"Yes, but first let's see if it fits," Bengali said he slipped a gel cover over her leg there was at least about a fourth of her left lower leg left that was healthy when it came time to amputate so it was left alone. Then Bengali took the straps and tightened them one.

"It feels a little restricting, it feels tight," Tylina said.

"Sorry the straps are suppose to keep it from falling off," Bengali said.

Tylina tried it out but the bands made her stump sore. So Bengali took off the leg. "Back to drawing board Panthro we need something other than straps, it seems uncomfortable for her." Bengali said.

"Well let's keep trying," Panthro said.

They went through five different legs over the course of the year. Then it hit Bengali what they should do and use. He and Panthro worked all day and night for the neck couple of days. The prosthetic looked like a really leg. The outside was pretty looking the part that made up the shin and the foot look like actual left white tiger Thunderian foot. "Look it's solid at the part where her left leg stops and the solid part is light yet sturdy it's a material Panthro and I came up with, it can hold up and be used for any kind of prosthetic." Bengali said.

Tylina was brought in. "Tylina, surprise," Bengali said.

"It's pretty," Tylina said seeing the leg.

"Okay the straps are just in the back and can adjust to make it comfortable for you so let's try it on," Bengali said. He put the leg on Tylina.

He put Tylina on her feet held her for a second and back away. "I can stand," Tylina said.

"Let's see if you can walk," Lion-o said.

"Tylina take a step," Pumyra said.

"I can hold your hand if you want," Bengali said.

"Okay," Tylina said held on to Bengali's hand as she took a couple of steps.

"Okay now let's see if you can do it on your own," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Tylina said.

"Tylina take a step," Pumyra said.

Tylina took about 14 steps before tripping. "You did it you were walking, this leg works," Bengali said.

"Yes and it feels comfortable too," Tylina said.

"Good Tylina I want you to practice walking for about thirty minutes everyday it will help you get use it and then we can see if you go faster later," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Tylina said.

To be continued.


End file.
